BLEACH: Temptation
by ElementalDrake
Summary: The relationship is something different. She hopes and clings to the love and devotion she has for him. Yet, Kensei has a hard time figuring things out himself. It's not a relationship, but it's not a fling either. "Kensei, can you love me?" LEMON-ISH.
1. Chapter 1

_**Temptation.**_

_"All it takes is your touch upon my skin; so sensual, so addicting._

_Even your smile will make my very body ache in the greatest orgasm."_

_

* * *

_

_Pure Bliss. _Nothing could explain it better than how I feel at this very moment. My body snuggled so perfectly in your built frame; I feel so safe and warm. I hear the beats of your heart from within your chest, so strong and healthy. My arm laid softly across, feeling your body as I burn it into my memory…no one could feel as good as this, no one could be better.

But there are times in our lives where we want to stay in that perfect world, to not move or anything. Sadly, we all must wake up to reality and face judgments and trials every day. I wish you would lighten up when we're alone; not had to worry about acting so tough and mighty, especially since I know not everyone is all the time. You always let out that annoyed sigh…sometimes I feel if I don't bother moving sooner or later, you have to do it yourself. I get that instant urge to show you my childish pout, but for the sake of my heart I decide to bite the side of my lip instead.

There are times when you are so sweet…your lips lovingly press against mine; letting our tongues dance freely as you take me off my feet and send me into pure bliss. You give me love bites all over my neck, which eventually lead down to my plump breasts. I could never watch, no matter how childish I sound…I always have to shut my eyes and let my mouth do the talking. Your fingers work diligently upon my body; sending constant shivers down my spine until I arch my back, giving you room to latch on before you test my body with your mouth.

Then there are times when you are cold…I watch as you lift yourself from the so very comfortable position from your bed to head to your shower. And of course you give me that look right before you disappear through that door, the look of 'you should leave and get ready'.

_My heart breaks…_

_I sit up and look at myself.._

_I cry…_

_I get up and dress, take everything I own and leave your room._

Sometimes I wonder what I'm really doing; every time I'm around him my mind goes hazy and I go on auto pilot. It's always until I find myself sitting in my tub in the fetal position, do I finally think about us. Am I your amusement? Is this some fun fling?

_I'm not sure if it's water coming down my face, or tears…_

I watch as the water beats against my skin; running down to meet the tub once more, then disappear into the drain. Is this what I am to you? A good touch, a great feel for the night, then brush me off so I can go wash away?

_My heart really hurts.._

I know what I do is always out of love, do you do the same? I will not mistake you for a blind man, neither one to be so cruel. But at the same time, do you not realize what you're doing to me?

You are quite a noble man. So honest and loyal…so great and strong, proud and free.. You're like a falcon soaring through the sky; strong and free with no one holding you back, no one to pull on your wings.

_You're so wonderful…_

I look out into the blue sky, letting the breeze caress my face, run through my hair. There I see you, and I watch. Nothing could ever keep you away from what you love, and it was always me who felt left out…All I had was you, and for my own selfish reasons I have to have your attention.

I'm childish for the weirdest of reasons, but fairly good ones in my opinion. I love giving you that punch to your arm, and watch as your face scrunches up in annoyance. I guess the dagger looks you give me is a source of pleasure as well.

_I want you to look at me like that.._

_Because that's when I actually know you're looking at me._

"Mashiro…"

"Kensei-sama.."

Your eyes are like locked doors; can't read them unless allowed so. Softly you place me into the soft white sheets, occupying yourself with my neck as my lips slightly part, letting out small and quiet pants.

I try to reach for your neck, only to get an annoyed grunt and a strong arm pinning me back down again. You always were so rough and thorough. You would never let anyone be the dominant one. And as always, you knew what to do to get my body to writhe to your every will. You knew my body oh so well, and yet, I didn't know much about yours.

Your big hands were one of my most favorite parts about you. So big and warm…as if the love within you made them that way, I want to believe that..

The cold nipped at my bare skin; I always felt so embarrassed being naked in front of him, especially since he never completely strips down himself. He would use those magnificent fingers on me, working me like a musical instrument. One hand worked diligently upon one of my plump breasts, as the other hand work much more south.

I felt that familiar feeling lounging in my abdomen as his fingers worked profusely within me; making my hips writhe at the same pace, I bit my bottom lip as my cranium faced up to the ceiling. They went in deeper, one right after the other, while his thumb rubbed my spot in a circular motion.

_I panted.._

_I moaned… _

Before I knew it, the feeling in my abdomen increased immensely, and then it was all over. My chocolate hues stared up at the tall figure licking his fingers, and while my contractions were still going, he let himself in gently.

It was always an amazing experience. Our bodies danced and entwined as one. He would hold me close and tight, his thrusts slowly became rougher, as did his lips when we made out. Sometimes it was purely for the release, but sometimes it was for the great feel. Our bodies would never separate until an hour or two before morning came.

There are times when you are so sweet…Caring if I was okay, wanting me to get the most out of everything we do. Whether it was kissing so lovingly, or pressing yourself tightly against my frame.

There are times when you are cold…Sighing heavily as you peel yourself away from my reach to head to the shower…

"Kensei-sama-"

"Mashiro..Go take a shower."

"….Hai.."

* * *

**W00T! It's done. I initially meant this to be a one-shot, but I decided to add a ch.2 on what Kensei's thinking about all this; people get curious!**

**Not to mention no offense...The MashixKensei selection is low and it makes me sad to see that, and most of them makes it kinda OOC. I have a magnificent**

**view on what or how Mashiro really feels; I go in depth with characters, and the 2nd chapt. will be difficult since he's a more broad, quiet person to understand.**

**with the help of my wonderful boy Michael, I hope to interpret him how he truly is. Stay tuned! [:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Temptation**_

_Chapter 2: Not the lovable Type_

"_I'm a knight in rusting armor. I can't protect you from everything, or give you everything. But what I know I can give you is my devotion."_

_

* * *

_

_Annoyance. _I can't seem to shake off this feeling most of the time. People everywhere no matter who they are seem to get to me, even just a little bit. Laying here, feeling your soft porcelain cheek against my broad chest and your thin arm that accompanied as well…For me, this was very hard to handle.

Moments like these, when I'm just laying here next to you do I finally get to think clearly. I see it in your eyes…the way you look at me with those bright pupils, it hurts me just a little inside, but at the same time it pisses me of. A person like you couldn't understand what a person like me feels, and even so, our views are quite different when it comes to us_._

_Us?_

_What is it that I'm truly feeling?_

I need time to think, I need to be alone and think things over, no matter how many times I've thought about it...it's like some sort of puzzle I have laid out for myself to figure out. I don't want to but I do, letting out a well deserved sigh I force myself up, off of your grip, out of your chains.

It never gets easier. Some people say it does, but in certain situations it takes more thought then others. When I listen carefully, I hear that quiet whine you try and suppress. I'm not afraid to admit in a situation like this, I might be a bit cowardly; scared enough to not have the strength to look back at you, sitting there with a million thoughts running through your head. This is really pissing me off…

I know it can never get easy on me or anyone else for that matter. Feeling the cool water patter against my body, my arm reaches out to the knob increasing the cold temperature a small amount. This is how I feel most of the time..._cold_.

I rinse my hair thoroughly as well as the rest of me before dressing for the long day ahead of me, and another day of acting like nothing of the night before really happened. It is not that I am ashamed, it is not that I don't care…it's the fact that if I try to cling to something, I feel that it will be tainted because of me, that I will disapoint.

"Kensei-Samaaaa~!"

I turn around to see you there running to me; so happy like a small child seeing someone after a long time. It was always annoying to hear my name being called unnecessarily by you. But at the same time I felt somewhere inside of me, it was always a wonderful thing to hear come out of your mouth…to hear my name and no one else's from you was truly a gift.

"Kensei-sama? Helloooo dummy!"

There are times where you can be so annoying…no doubt about that.

"OI! I'm not dumb stop calling me that."  
"Nehhhh, so spacey today!"

"Am not, shut up you're getting on my nerves..."

"Kensei-sama.."

My chocolate hues quickly turn back, the way you say my name so quietly; soft and beautiful…what is it that I'm doing? Why or how do you keep doing this to me?

All I knew was that no one was around, and your arms pulling down on my forearm to make me slouch down towards you, only to receive a gentle and loving kiss upon my lips. That was always one of the qualities that annoyed me..You were never scared to do anything. You would dare to do everything to me, and sometimes I would make exceptions.

No one could take away the man I am, and I surely won't let you make a fool out of me. No matter how you may feel, I have to watch myself carefully.

I gently place you down on my white covers, immediately attacking your lips as my hands slowly ran down the curves of your body. I hear nothing but the sweet sounds that spill from your throat, and I myself can't help but to let out a small grunt here and there. I feel the blood running down, presenting a very noticeable bulge in my pants, wanting…urging to come out and ravish you as I always do.

_But this feeling inside of me…_

_My mind becomes too hazy from this point on._

Before I knew it, I was staring down at a beautiful goddess; eyes glazed over with love and passion, but most of all…_Devotion for me_. My chocolate hues scanned her already naked small frame, admiring the flawless beauty presented in the sun's rays as well as that cute embarrassed look you always seem to have on your face.

"You could never look at me, could you Mashiro"

I whispered into her ear only to get a gasp in response. She was always like a child, and even now it doesn't change a thing. But I don't really mind it, at least in times like these.

Only in this state, in the process of love making do I not find myself like a fool. I'm not a man to claim what is right in front of me, at least certain things. And it includes this selfish woman right in front of me…She will push everything aside; feelings and all just to get to me, and love me like she says. So selfish but yet, how different you are and the history we've been through with one another attracts me towards you.

_Am I truly a fool for this? _

_What the hell is it that drives me to do such things…?_

My tongue slowly runs down a plump mound; taking my time to make small circles before I rub my tongue against your soft pink bud, receiving soft moans in return. I then reach for the other neglected breast, giving it the same treatment as the first. The feeling arousing me more every second my tongue slowly grazed down your stomach until I reach your lips, sliding my tongue in to rub gently against your nub making you go crazy in excitement. I slowly start to do my ministrations to you the best I can until I hear you moan loudly in a hard orgasm, giving me time to remove my pants and pull down my boxers to expose my large member ready to violate you once more.

Taking my time to feel you around me, I gently caress your face as you look up to me with those hopeful, loving eyes. I could tell what you want…it was never hard to find out. And I try my best to give it to you during our passion. I ride out the sex, tainting my sheets with sweat and long carried-out orgasms.

But after it all, the same thing would happen once more..the hardest part after every blissful night. I have to tear open ourselves to reality, and face the troubles life has brought our way; troubles that you can't completely comprehend yet since you're so willing to tear through the skies just for me.

It's not a sin to love, but I know that in the situation we are in…it's not the best. I have to be the mature one of us both; I have to bring reality to us sometime no matter how hard it punches us in the face.

_Annoyance. _I can't seem to shake off this feeling most of the time. People everywhere no matter who they are seem to get to me, even just a little bit. Laying here, feeling your soft porcelain cheek against my broad chest and your thin arm that accompanied as well…For me, this was very hard to handle.

I don't want to but I do, letting out a well deserved sigh I force myself up, off of your grip, out of your chains.

Once again we go our separate ways, and once again I try and ignore your silent pleas. It's not that I don't love you…no, it's far from it. I adore you. The life we live in is too complicated, and if I was to give in things would only get more messed up in the hell hole we are in.

I'm no knight in shining armor.. I'm a knight wearing one of rust. I can't protect you as much as I want, and because of such complications in this life, the best I can give you is what I can offer, only to hope that my actions will eventually let you stop hoping, and to cope with just this; In time I want this to be nothing more than what it is..

It's not because I don't love you, far from it.

It's the simple fact that I am not a lovable man. I cannot be loved, because if anything I will hurt you in the end. That's a known fact.

I want things to just be simple, to keep this label off of us, and to not hurt you, all I can do is give you what I can and hope that you will eventually understand.

I am not the lovable type. Don't think I ever will be.

I can't say things in words, but I can show you through my fists. Let this silent love be just that; something blind and unnoticed, for the sake of both of us.

* * *

_**Ohhh Geez it's done! I've had this for...5 days longer than I made it. I was seriously deciding whether or not to do this because Kensei is a really hard character**_

_**to try to connect with. It was in a way difficult for me since I couldn't find myself connecting to him since he's more bruty. But I have special thanks to someone who helped..**_

_**CREDIT FOR CHARACTER HELP: Michael L.**_

_**Some of these lines/quotes are credited to him too! I simply remembered somewhat an thought it would be good to use. CRED TO YOU AGAIN!  
**_

_**Love you your amazinnn~! [;**_

_**Thinking of making a 3rd one but wouldn't know how to end it. But maybe this is a good ending? Ah well...Hope you enjoyed, and live life and live LOVE! -Q.S.O**_


End file.
